dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula Diamond vs Shoto Todoroki
Kula Diamond vs Shoto Todoroki is Universe's fourth bonus episode. Credit to Jioto576 for the thumbnail. Description King Of Fighters vs My Hero Academia! When your gifted from bad origins with ice powers, either treat them seriously or childishly. Voting has ended. Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX Fields in the area were so clear, so vigilant. UA was on a journey throughout the sub-zero lands to find out what exactly caused all this sudden freezing. Enter Todoroki, the boy on a journey to kill his father who is constantly interrupted by teammates. "Alright, lets see who we shall pound next!" cheered Denki. The stroll wasn't far from the academia, but it is still enough to give any beefed guy backaches. Luckily thanks to quirks, it isn't much to worry about. "What kind of quirk could've possibly caused this much chaos?" wondered the young Midoriya. His mouth started muttering by itself out loud, motoring away at why quirks could do so much damage. While he was thinking out loud, Shoto evacuated the group to explore the terrain only to notice a blue-haired girl happily smirking at a towering glacier in front of her. From her palms generated massive amounts of ice rays, seeping in the already frozen mountain. As she polished the ice canyon, Todoroki new immediately that she was his target. To be stealthy, he slid up the mountain as a reasonable mach to come meteoring down for his new pray. But Kula wasn't dumb. She activated Air Spiral, twirling the UA student onto his rear on the hard, snowy floor. "Ha ha! You missed!" the NEST's final creation taunted. The boy slumped up, ready to take out this bitch. Fight Here we goooo! As an instant unfair advantage, Shoto started by shoveling snow in the girl's eyes. But before the student could react the snow barreled up along with the previously thrown snow launching back at Todoroki's face. Kula followed up by violently stabbing his shoulder with her skates. He curved downwards as she created a monster combo, skidding across the landscape with Frozen Arena. The chilling ice spikes expanded up, nearly skewering the boy. Luckily in the quarter millisecond, he escaped the sliding icicles by melting the ground thus along with the crystals. Suddenly Anti-K' waved over to strike him onto the surface. As a bonus touch, she raised another shard out from the ground that successfully forked him. He nested there in pain for Kula to ax-kick Endeavor's son out of the frozen water crystal. He smacked onto the ground in excruciating pain whereas Kula Diamond stood before him, feeling quite victorious seeing her enemy kneel before her. She raised her heel, raining it down upon UA's freezer. Once it struck, a loud clicking sound was heard. Anti-K' glared up, revealing it to be an ice sculpture for as the real Todoroki is at the top of the mountain charging up a city-level fireball, hurling at Kula. She smirked, simply touching the ball of death: freezing it whole. But this didn't stop UA's discount Zuko from bounding into the gaping snowball, hands ignited in flames to only get his fists caught by the ice loli. Both struggled into combat holding hands, one or the other on the brink of losing grip. Shoto was the first to succumb to the brawl. This was Anti-K"s chance to win, so her super meter was conveniently full, so she unleashed Freeze Execution to seal her assured victory. But to her surprise (yet again) Todoroki had a fire shell protecting him from the storm. He fired up his knee, thrusting it into her forehead, knocking her out cold. Winner Lets see how the fans voted: 10 votes for Todoroki, and 2 votes for Kula. The winner of this DBX is: Shoto Todoroki! "Sorry this had to happen kid, but you have caused to much harm," the UA student grieved. He wallowed away, leaving the girl passed out in the snow only for an incoming man to appear asides her burnt, unconscious body. "Well, looks like the tournament will have to wait," the man spoke. What do you like more? Video Games Anime Both, I'm a geek and a weaboo! Would you like Ice powers? Hell yeah Nah bruh Trivia * Universe is now a part-time fan of KOF, so he no longer hates Kula or K'. * He highly suggests for youto watch MHA, like, now! * Kula and Shoto are Universe's two favorites from their respected franchises. * Universe thinks they would make a great cross-ship! * He has only seen S1 of MHA and only played partial amounts of KOF. * Universe is making the voting end early for he needs to work on the Waifu Free 4 All. Next Bonus Episode of DBX Ganondorf curses the competition on DBX! Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:Bonus Epidodes from UniverseAwesome777 Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:King of Fighters vs My Hero Academia themed DBXs Category:'Teenager vs Kid' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Smart Themed DBX Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights